Of poems and gods of war
by Psychogoth
Summary: "Umm... roses are red... um, Violets are... purple—oh no wait, I'm wrong, sorry, violets are blue. Wait, blue? How can they be blue if they are called violets? Persephone's awful at naming things." He's just so bad at this.


**A/N: **This is just a senseless drabble between two gods (plus Apollo and Athena). You don't have to take it THAT seriously.

Dedicated to one of my good friend, (Yes, I like dedicating stuff, get over it-) Alexa, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Airhead!" He called out to her; she was used to the label. She'd been called 'airhead' since humanity dawned, why complain now?

She continued with her business, combing her long chestnut brown, silky smooth hair. The naiads and nymphs that were assisting her stole glances at the fine young man situated before them.

"I'm calling you Aphrodite!" He said, finally frustrated, ego abused a little since she did not respond to his first call.

"Is it hard for you to say my name, young god? Or should I write it in a tag—hang it around my body, since you forget it often?" She turned graciously towards him, waving off a few nymphs that were attaching rhinestones at the hem of her long flowing robes.

Ares turned an incredible shade of red; as if he wasn't nervous enough, his stomach churned ten folds worst than before. Of course this did not go unnoticed by the goddess of love, she knew affection and infatuation more than anyone in Olympus, and naturally she'd seen this coming.

"Well?" she asked, almost a sly grin on her mischievous yet otherwise gorgeous face.

"Right." Ares started, trying hard not to sound nervous, "Umm... roses are red... um, Violets are... purple—oh no wait, I'm wrong, sorry, violets are blue. Wait, blue? How can they be blue if they are called violets? Persephone's awful at naming things."

From afar, Apollo face-palmed in annoyance as Ares failed miserably with wooing the goddess of love. "To think that this is the same guy that battled the giants with one blade and half a shield"

Aphrodite couldn't help but break a smile at the cute attempt, she liked seeing Ares all messed up and knocked off by a simple poem of love, it's not often that you see the god of war look like a complete imbecile over something so trivial.

"I'm pretty sure I'll get this right this time," he cleared his throat and started over, "Roses are red, Violets are blue—" –CUE DEAD AIR- "Uhh...I can catch a 50-foot tall giant, why can't I catch you?" He ended dramatically, pulling from his pockets a very squished pairs of petunias and red roses. From the underworld, Persephone's built-in biological flower radar ringed abnormally.

"That was the most horrible line I've ever heard. I doubt that you listened to Apollo at all" she directed her amused glance at the sun god hiding behind a white marble column, "But because I don't expect much from you..." she stood and leaned up to him, flatting her palms on his built chest to support her own weight.

For a moment they were trapped in a searing kiss.

Both of them broke free, Ares was speechless and Aphrodite gathered a cheeky smile, "That was..." Ares started, "...Interesting" Aphrodite added helpfully.

Ares inched away, still blushing from the kiss, "See you around airhead" he said, waving awkwardly, he was absolutely not himself today.

"See you around," Aphrodite replied, holding the flowers to her bosom, "my sweet Ares"

* * *

Apollo smiled happily, seemingly satisfied with a job-well done.

**THONK!**

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing the sore part on his head, "That was so uncalled for Athena"

"Do you know what you've done? Do you honestly know what you've done?"

"Nope. I do not" he answered densely.

"You brought together Love and War"

"And so?"

He received another whack on the head,

"Hey! Stop that!" he said, motioning for her to stop hitting him with a rolled up Olympus Newspaper. "You gotta admit, that was so genius of me"

Athena sneered at him, pulling him by the ears, "I hate both of them, you just made it worst by combining them together"

"OW! OW! Will it help if I tell you I love you?"

"Too late lover boy, you have already went over your boundaries"

The goddess of wisdom dragged Apollo happily by ear towards their sanctum.

_THE END_


End file.
